1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish attraction devices and more particularly to a fish attraction device for use at greater water depths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing requires skill and patience. The fish are not always attracted to the fisherman's hook and many fish prefer the cooler temperatures of the lower depths. The sunlight is weak and the water is usually murky at these depths. The fish are able to see only a short distance and so it is harder to attract them to the hook.
A number of devices have been developed to help solve this problem. Some lures have been coated with a phosphorescent material so that they glow under water and attract the fish. However, the glow slowly decreases and the lures must be brought up and recharged with light periodically.
A similar device uses a chemically activated light enclosed in a tube to lure the fish. As with the phosphorescent lure, the light decreases over time and loses its effectiveness. This device can only be used once.
Another device used to attract fish comprises a flashing light which is lowered into the water. The power control unit for the light unit remains above the water and is attached to the light unit by electrical wires. The electrical wires make the device hard to handle and impractical to use in trolling or casting situations
Fish, in addition to being attracted to light, are also attracted to movement. Trolling involves trailing the fishing line behind a slow moving boat. The moving fish hook or lure is much more likely to get the attention of the fish. However, due to drag forces, the fish hook or lure cannot achieve a great depth during trolling.
In order to overcome this problem, some fishing devices have been developed which have a diving wing to which the lure or hook is attached. The wing is set at an angle relative to the fishing line such that a downward force is created which pushes the wing and the hook to a greater depth. When a fish strikes the attached hook, a release mechanism is triggered and the wing angle assumes a neutral attack position, such that the downward force is no longer produced. The wing is usually spring loaded or slidably mounted such that once the fish strikes the hook or lure, the wing assumes the neutral position. A problem with these devices is that the wing angle cannot be adjusted. Another problem is that the release mechanisms increase the weight of the devices and necessitate the use of heavier fishing line.